


The little surprise.

by eUnicorn15



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eUnicorn15/pseuds/eUnicorn15
Summary: A oneshot, in which Victor and Yuuri want to surprise Yuri at his birthday and extra fly to Russia. But what will happen if they find out, that Yuri is not the only person sleeping in his bed.





	The little surprise.

They extra stood up at 5:00 in the morning. They don't eat breakfast in the hotel -they will brunch with Yuri.- At 5:45 am. they're sitting in the rental car driving to Yuri's appartment. The car drive takes 15 minutes until they are finally in front of the 20 floor high skyscraper in which Yuri lives in.

Victor quickly put the key -he got from Yuri just in case of an emergency- in the doorlock. The door opened smoothly and Victor held the door open for Yuuri, who needed to carry the tones of presents they got for Yuri. 

They got inside the elevator and Victor quikly pressed the button with th number 15 on it. Once they got on the 15th floor, Victor walked to the door with the little name shield 'Y. Plisetky' on it. 

Once in the 2 room apartment they sneaked to the first room on the right side. Victor slowly pushed the door fully open (Yuri always had the door a little open because of Potya, -his cat-) 

They sneaked in the room Victor already inhaling some air to shout Yuri awake. But before he could shout he had Yuuri's hand over his mouth.

He was silent a few seconds before shooting Yuuri a questioning look.

 

Yuuri slowly pointed at Yuri's bed, so Victor looked closer.

 

He was stunned at the sight in front of him.

Victor whispered "Oh my God, isn't that Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan." "I think so." Yuuri answered, "we should better leave, Victor." Yuuri said looking at Victor then back at Yuri and Otabek with a more and more panicking face.

"Shh stay calm Yuuri, their still sleeping no reason to panic." Victor said with a soothing voice. "O-okay.. but we really should leave" Yuuri said with a panicked voice. 

"Okay, okay we're leaving.. but I really need to do this." Victor said. So he took out his phone and made thousands pictures of Yuri and Otabek cuddling together.

 

"Viiicctoor" Yuuri said as Victor posted the photos of Yuri and Otabek on Instagram and his other social media accounts, writing comments like 'oh my god they're so cute' and 'I'm so proud of my son' (Yuri hated it when Victor called him his son *so annoying*)

 

\---

 

Around 9:00 am you could hear angry and loud screaming from the 15th floor of a skyscraper.

**Author's Note:**

> So this my first one shot I hope you liked it and had fun reading it.


End file.
